Yogurt and All That Comes with It
by The Genesis Riddle
Summary: RomBul oneshot for Liet001. The Best way to get Bulgaria's yogurt, except...well read and see


_One shot for____**Liet001**__. __Hope it lives up to your expectations my friend! My first time writing a request, or RomBul so tell me how it goes! Inspired by the picture The Best way to Eat Bulgaria's Yogurt by chibi-nao15 on Deviant Art. I hope you like it!_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Vlad loved Dmitri's house. It was spacious, but not so much space as to feel empty and even though every single space was occupied with something it didn't feel messy. Vlad knew that Dmitri like everything in its place; though that was not to say the house was neat. To a casual observer the house might look cluttered but the Romanian knew that if he should go looking the house keys would be on the top of an chest in the hall, the books would be resting on the small table by Dmitri's favorite chair, and the paperwork would be resting on the chest and desk in the Bulgarian's office. Yes indeed, Vlad loved Dmitri's house.

Not to say he didn't like his own house, yes it was perfectly nice and suited both his need and tastes perfectly well, he just liked Dmitri's house better. As a result he was over quite often, not that the Bulgarian ever really minded, and thus knew precisely where everything was. Including the yogurt.

"Hey! Dmitri! We have a problem, a big, _big_ problem!" Vlad's shouts echoed throughout the house. Dmitri glanced up from his book as Vlad bounded into the room, a distraught expression on his face.

"You're all out of yogurt! We need to- what are you eating?" Behind the book he was reading Dmitri was supporting a cup of yogurt –the last cup of yogurt. Dmitri felt his best friend's eyes zero in on the cup and frowned.

"No," he said, cutting off whatever Vlad had been opening his mouth to say. The Romanian pouted and moved to plop down next the Bulgarian. A few moments later Vlad opened his mouth again but was once again cut off by a harsh, "No" from his friend. Vlad pouted as he watched Dmitri continue to eat the yogurt, obviously enjoying tormenting the strawberry blonde. Suddenly a crazy, stupid, _dumb _idea popped into the Romanian's head. He quickly squashed the thought but it persisted in the back of his mind as the amount of yogurt slowly lessened.

"Hey, Dmitri?"

"Hmm?" Dmitri looks over at Vlad only to have a pair of lips collide with his. Dmitri's eyes widened and he stiffened in his best friend's embrace. One of Vlad's hands crept up his neck and threaded its way through the Bulgarian's raven hair. Vlad pressed his lips harder onto Dmitri's in an attempt to deepen the kiss and after a few moments Dmitri finally relaxed into the embrace. Vlad took this chance to pry open the Bulgarian's lips with his tongue. Dmitri gasped, allowing Vlad to slip his tongue into Dmitri's mouth. The Romanian's tongue searched for the taste of the spoonful of yogurt Dmitri had just eaten and he felt himself slowly losing himself in the taste of Dmitri and yogurt. Dmitri, for his part, had finally unfrozen and had tentatively started to kiss back. After a few more seconds, Vlad pulled away and held up his prize with a grin; the yogurt cup with a few good bites left was now in his left hand –the hand that hadn't been occupied during the kiss.

As Vlad resettled himself down to finish of the yogurt Dmitri sat stock still staring at Vlad in shock. Vladimir Lupescu, had just French kissed him, Dmitri Karavelov! The thought made his head spin. Vlad was his best friend and could get anyone he wanted! Why would he-? The thought was abruptly cut off when he finally noticed the cup of yogurt in Vlad's hands. Suddenly, it all made sense. Vlad hadn't kissed him because he had wanted to; he had kissed him because he had wanted the yogurt. Dmitri felt his heart shatter. For a split second he had thought Vlad might have returned his long harbored crush on the Romanian but is was nothing more than a ploy to get what he wanted. He had obviously figured out Dmitri's feelings for him and was now using them against him in some twisted form of a joke.

"Dmitri?" Vlad asked cautiously. The Bulgarian had been sitting there frozen for a few minutes and Vlad was beginning to regret his actions. Sure it had been for yogurt but had it really been worth most likely destroying his relationship with his closest and best friend, his most precious person in the entire world? No, of course not.

"…Why did you do that?" Dmitri asked slowly, praying that the answer wasn't what he hoped it would be. Vlad tried to come up with a feasible answer but could only stutter out excuses.

"I-I-I-I, I-I d-didn't mean– I-I mean I did! But I didn't mean– I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

The Bulgarian could feel his heart breaking with every stuttered apology and denial.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" Dmitri yelled, cutting Vlad off before his heart could shatter anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, Dmitri," Vlad whispered; no yogurt could possibly be worth this.

"Please Vladimir," Vlad winced at the sound of his full name, "Please…just go." Vlad nodded slowly and stood he placed the now empty yogurt cup on the coffee table and walked toward the door. As he reached for the doorknob Vlad paused for a moment and looked back at Dmitri, who sat slumped on the couch his head buried in his hands.

"Dmitri…I… I'm sorry. I probably ruined everything but…for what it's worth… I-I don't regret kissing you, just that you hate me for doing it." Dmitri's head shot up and whirled around just as the door closed.

It had been three days and neither of the boys had attempted to contact the other. Thoughts of the kiss and the parting words between the two weighed heavily on both their minds. Finally, Vladimir couldn't take it anymore. He decided to go over and apologize and attempt to fix the friendship he had destroyed because of his careless actions. And so he found himself on Dmitri's doorstep, hands clenching and unclenching nervously as he attempted to build up the courage to ring the doorbell. His hands moved nervously towards the bell and pressed it once before stepping back and praying Dmitri was home. The sound of footsteps alerted Vladimir to the presence of someone in the house and a few seconds later the door opened. Dmitri stood in front of the door, his face full of shock.

"Vladimir? What are you doing here?" Vlad winced and stared at his hands for a moment before looking up at Dmitri's face. The Bulgarian's eyes were full of confusion but more frigid and harsher than Vlad had ever seen them; it hurt to be stared at like that by his best friend.

"I-I just wanted to apologize." The Raven's eyes hardened and he frowned.

"I know. You already did that. Good Bye." The door began to close.

"Wait! I know you hate me but please hear me out!" The door stopped and paused before swinging open, a frown on Dmitri's face.

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"I-I just…I…" After stuttering for a few minutes Dmitri decide to take pity on his friend, it was rather cold outside after all.

"You should probably come in…"

"Y-Yeah." The house hadn't changed since Vlad had last been there, it was still perfect, much like it's occupant in Vlad's mind.

"Do you want something to drink?" Dmitri asked uneasily. Vlad shook his head and set himself on the couch.

"Something to eat then?" Vlad once again shook his head. Dmitri sighed and sat down next to the strawberry blonde, "Are you sure? Because I-"

"You really don't hate me?" Vlad's abrupt question startled Dmitri with the amount of sincerity in Vlad's voice.

"No I don't. Why would you think that?" Dmitri asked; Vlad buried his head in his hands.

"I-It's just you seemed so upset and angry I though that maybe you…hated me." Dmitri shook his head.

"I was just surprised is all, not angry." That wasn't the complete truth but it would do for now, "I just wanted –still want- to know why you would do something like that."

"I-I wanted the yogurt…"

"Oh…okay. Is that all?" Vlad glanced up at Dmitri, whose face was full of disappointment. Maybe…

"I guess I just…wanted to kiss you…" Vlad prayed he hadn't messed things up worse.

"Why?" Only the slightest of tremors in his voice betrayed Dmitri's feelings. The Romanian moistened his lips before answering.

"W-Well, I guess, I might really, really, _really_…like you." The Romanian felt his face burn and once again prayed he hadn't permanently destroyed his friendship with Dmitri, who also happened to be his long time crush.

"…Vladimir…Look at me…" Vlad titled his head upward only to find his lips covered by another pair of warm lips. His eyes widened before fluttering closed as he kissed back. It felt…oh _Dumnezeu_! It felt so much better than the first time. Dmitri's tongue pushed his lips open and plundered the moist cavern. A moan escaped Vlad's mouth as he melted into the kiss allowing Dmitri to deepen it even further as they slid onto the couch, bodies pressed flush together. Dmitri broke the kiss and began attacking the smaller boy's neck, causing Vlad to arch into the Bulgarian, his mind beginning to cloud over from pleasure.

"…D-Dmitri…" Vlad moaned, his hands threading through Dmitri's hair as he continued to suck on the Romanian's neck. Suddenly, Dmitri pulled away and looked straight into Vlad's eyes.

"I love you." Vlad's eyes widened as Dmitri stared straight at him, his face serious though his eyes betrayed a hint of fear.

"R-Really? Y-You're not joking, please tell me you're not joking Dmitri because if you are that's just cruel!" Vlad demanded his eyes welling up with tears. Once, again Dmitri bent down and kissed him hard. Vlad could taste the desperation, the joy, the disbelief, and all the love that Dmitri was pouring into the kiss. Just as Vlad began to kiss back Dmitri pulled away.

"Did that feel like I was joking?" The Romanian could only shake his head as his eyes once again filled with tears.

"Vlad? Is some thing wrong?" Dmitri asked, his voice filled with concern. Vlad shook his head.

"No! No, no everything is…is wonderful. I…I just never thought…I never thought you would feel the same way." Vlad smiled and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's shoulders and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Dmitri smiled and nuzzled his face in Vlad's silky, strawberry blonde hair, breathing in his sent.

"Neither did I," he admitted. Vlad gave out a small choked laugh before pulling back and pulling Dmitri in yet another fierce kiss.

**6 Months Later **

"Dmitri! What happened to the-! What are you eating?" Dmitri glanced up from his book as Vlad bounded into the room and fixated on the yogurt sitting the other boy's lap. Dmitri shrugged and returned to his book.

"Dmiiiiitri! Share with me!"

"Why don't you go restock it then? It's your house to you know." Romania pouted and flopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend who just smirked.

"Hey Vlad…"

"Hmmm-MM!" Vlad found Dmitri's lips covering his the Bulgarian boy forced his lips open. The taste of yogurt and something distinctly _Dmitri_ filled his mouth. Vlad swallowed the yogurt just as Dmitri pulled away, a devilish smirk on his face. The Romanian gaped at the dark haired boy, his eyes wide with shock the normally reserved Bulgarian boy could do something so…_teasing_. Dmitri's smirk grew even wider as he leaned in and whispered into his boyfriend's ear,

"Taste good?" he pulled back and instantly found his mouth full of Vlad. The kiss quickly gained passion and soon had both boys moaning into each other's mouth. Dmitri pulled away with a mewl of protest from the strawberry blonde beneath him.

"Shall we take this elsewhere?" Vlad nodded, his eyes clouding over with lust.

"Dumnezeu, I love yogurt." Dmitri just laughed as he pulled Vlad toward the bedroom.

"Me, too."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Please Review and Request! _

_1. PM me a prompt, fandom, or pairing of your choice _

_2. I'll let you know whether or not I can do it_

_3. Unless I have no idea about the fandom or despise the pairing, it'll most likely be an affirmative. _

_4. Leave a Review leaving me with comments on how I'm writing and I'll try to fix them! _


End file.
